User blog:TheShapeJumper GD/New Year's Adopts
I've decided to make some adopts to start off the year of 2017! # You may choose the name and gender of the pups, as well as if they are LGBT or not. # If you want multiple pups, adopt one, then wait an entire day, and if the other one is still available, then you can take it. # Ignore rule five, if you read all the rules, you must actually say, "Merry New Year's!" # You may copy the code for the backgrounds, if you want it. # Say in the comments, "I don't want to adopt any of them!" If you read all the rules. ---- Number 1: Appearance: A dark gray muzzle with flecks of white around his/her face. The rest of his/her body is light brown with a darker brown spot on the back of tail, and underbelly. Hazel green eyes and an orange collar. Personality: Bright, and always willing to learn someone new. Is very good with connecting with new people, and always with a friend. He/she is a very slow runner, but doesn't let it bother them too much. ---- Number 2: Appearance: Chocolate brown underbelly with the rest being light gray, muzzle is white, with a few spots of black on his/her face as well. Gray eyes, and pink collar. Personality: Afraid of a lot of things, like loud noises, or pups or humans bigger/stronger than him or her. Is very introverted, and has a rather difficult time making friends, but will eventually be able to do so. TAKEN ---- Number 3: Appearance: Fur all over that is dark as a shadow in the night of a new moon. Fur on underbelly and a little around the eyes is white as snow, though. Dark gray eyes, and a green collar. Personality: Very quick, and loves to run. Will talk to people, and can make friends easily, but doesn't talk very much. He/she will literally pass out if they have to stand and give a speech. TAKEN ---- Number 4: Appearance: Small for his/her age. Light brown around the face, on his/her back, and a very small spot or two on belly. The rest of his/her fur is blood red. Purple eyes, and blue collar. Personality: Very stubborn, but most of the time, he/she is nice. Is very embarrassed by small size, but deals with it like a boss. TAKEN ---- Number 5: Appearance: Fast runner pup with long legs. He/She has gray fur all over, apart from some dark brown spots around the muzzle, right eye, underbelly, and on the tail. Light gray eyes, and a brown collar. Personality: Very shy, and has a hard time working with others. He/she has only a few friends that they trust very much, and is scared very easily. They normally use their speed for running away. ---- Number 6: Appearance: Pup with white fur all over, apart from its dark brown muzzle, and tail. He/She has long, slender legs, and is very light. This pup, however, has little muscle in their right forepaw, and thus, he/she limps. He/she has a blue collar, one sky blue eye, and one hazel green eye. Personality: Brave, optimistic, and always there for his/her friends, and they don't let their leg muscle problem get in the way of his/her dreams. TAKEN ---- Number 7: Appearance: Blue-ish-gray-ish fur all over, with dark blue eyes, and a brown collar. Has a torn left ear. (You can decide why.) Personality: Brave, and always has a plan. Very smart, as he/she has a very high IQ. Allergic to papayas and cats. ---- Number 8: Appearance: Brown fur everywhere except for white fur on his/her neck, left paw, and tail. He/she has a black muzzle, green eyes, and a white collar. Personality: Speaks very little English, as he/she comes from Russia, and, obviously, speaks Russian. Has a hard time communicating, but very nice once you get to know him/her. He/she is allergic to bees. ---- Number 9: Appearance: Gray fur all over, with some darker patches all over. He/she has black spots around his/her eyes, and on the tail. Half of his/her left eye's iris is blue, and the other half is green, with the right one being brown, and a white collar studded with small diamonds that he/she saved up and payed for. He/she is red-green colorblind. Personality: Very easily makes friends, and is almost always with someone. Although, he/she does need an hour or two to herself. He/she is also allergic to pollen, and is very annoyed by it.TAKEN ---- Number 10: Appearance: Blue fur on his/her back, sides, underbelly, and muzzle, while the rest is a pale light brown. His/her right ear is torn in the shape of a W (you can decide why). He/she has a purple collar, and green eyes. Personality: Very optomistic, and fun to be around. He/she can make friends easily, but struggles in math, but it doesn't bother him/her too much. TAKEN ---- Number 11: Appearance: Brown fur on his/her tail, with the rest being dark as night, with some starry white flecks scattered throughout his/her fur. He/she has a long muzzle, with a shiny, red nose. (Red nose is totally not a reference to Rudolph.) He/she has a pink collar, one blue eye, and a brown eye. Personality: Loves running around, and racing. He/she always is up for an adventure, and loves action in general. Sometimes, he/she will take action, and think later, which has gotten him/her into trouble on rare occasions. Category:Blog posts